


Morning After

by ImperialRemnant



Series: The Kylux Collection [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Kylo is Padme lmao, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What you speak of is treason”<br/>“Isn’t what we’re already doing treason?”<br/>In a universe where homosexuality is punishable by death in the First Order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Please take these short fics I write and turn them into longer, smuttier, entertaining, well-written works of art.

With Kylo running the shower in the refresher, Hux got dressed ready to sneak out so he could avoid the Knight.

But just as he was about to put his coat on, he stopped. Leaving the coat on the back of a chair, Hux went back over to the bed and sat back down on it. He then picked up Kylo’s pillow and smooshed his face into it.

But only for comfort, yes. It had absolutely nothing to do with the aroma of Kylo’s coconut shampoo on it.

The fact Hux actually knew Kylo used coconut shampoo...

Hux threw the pillow back to the head of the bed, standing up. He stared down at the mess of sheets, Kylo’s clothes still spread around on the floor. Glad that it was Kylo’s room they did this in. If anyone walked in on this mess in _his_ room, he wouldn’t know what to do.

“Waiting for a goodbye kiss?” Kylo asked with a grin, coming out of the ‘fresher wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, using another smaller towel to dry off his hair.

Damn. Hux had been hoping to avoid this. Kylo was so blasé about this whole thing. A thing, which Hux reminded himself, would get them killed if they were found out. Hux had done a lot to get where he was, and the last thing he wanted it to get ruined by was...well... people finding out about  _this_. And if they were found out - and he'd never admit this aloud - he wouldn't want to blame Kylo. Never. But he knew he'd do it anyway. And it dawned on him then that the jerk of a Knight would take the blame just to save him. 

Hux kept his eyes fixed on the Knight’s face, “No. I was just leaving.” He went to grab his coat. He had to get his mind off all of this. Again. 

“General,” Kylo said, stopping Hux in his tracks. “Do you think perhaps...?”

“That this is a good idea?” Hux finished for him, “No.”

“We could leave, you know,” Kylo said, “Leave everything behind. The Order, the Knights, Snoke. Forget about it. Forget everything” His eyes were glimmering with hope and unshed tears.

The emotional bastard, Hux thought. Also slightly moving, but not enough for him. “What you speak of is treason.”

Kylo smiled, humourless, “Isn’t what we’re doing already treason?”

Kylo took a step forward, and Hux took a step back. Now looking away, Hux finally grabbed his coat and said, “I have a base to run.”

“Hux,” Kylo tried to stop him, but the General was already out of the room, and not about to look back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and/or kudos! <3 :D


End file.
